Valentine's Day
by cnfzdpsychosis
Summary: *Part of 'Keep Your Eyes on the Sky' series* Twenty-seven, he had counted them all, twenty-seven girls had asked Sky out and Bridge silently watched them get shot down.


**A/N:** A very belated Valentine's Day fic dedicated to Kyoshiro and Tina. Sorry it took so long but I hit major writer's block, plus trying to write while working at a mall doesn't work out too well...;)

Bridge could count on one hand the number of times that he'd been in a relationship during the accursed frilly pink and red day of love. It was a big fat zero. See, easy to count. But that had nothing to do with why he positively _loathed_ the holiday this year. This year he was Aphrodite's atheist and it was all thanks to Schuyler Tate, the bastard. Twenty-seven, he had counted them all, _twenty-seven_ girls had asked Sky out and Bridge silently watched them get shot down. It always went something like this:

The cadet would shyly shuffle up to the blue ranger, wherever he was, and attempt to engage him in a conversation without stuttering too badly while Bridge watched on. Occasionally he would try and feel sorry for the stuttering girl, when he wasn't shooting mental daggers at her. Subtly, of course. Sky would nod along and once the inevitable question _'Will you be my valentine?' _popped up he would look duly apologetic and respond _'Sorry, I already have one.'_ Bridge had witnessed all twenty-seven attempts and rejections. He wasn't stalking Sky, really! It was merely an unhealthy fixation. But after every rejection, he'd calmly leave the room, find a secluded spot and do a happy dance before sobering at the thought that Sky had a Valentine and it wasn't him. Damn.

It wasn't that Bridge had a lack of offers for Valentine's. If anything he had too many. Every time he turned a corner he was assaulted by rabid fan persons (non-gender specific, ha!) and trying to enter his room was an uphill battle against Sky plushies. And it was not easy to hide those from the blue ranger.

All of this had led up to the night before Valentine's Day. Bridge and Sky had retired to their room while the rest of B-squad prepared for various get togethers. Jack was off planning his date with Ally and Syd and Z were plotting their plans to conquer NewTech's male population during their day off. Cruger had given up hope of getting any real work done on the upcoming Thursday; the cadets were too caught up in the excitement of chocolate and roses. Bridge tried not to be too cynical about it. For now he was content to sprawl on his bed, carefully eyeing the closet door to make sure it wouldn't break under the strain of twenty thousand plushies (not that Bridge had counted them all).

"So Bridge, have you made plans for tomorrow?" Sky asked, exiting the bathroom after getting read for bed. Bridge tried to keep the scowl from his face. Of course he didn't have plans for tomorrow! The object of his desire was sitting on the bed across from him perusing through some old book! He shrugged.

"Nah. I'm not a really big Valentine's Day fan. How about you? Got your date together with this mystery valentine of yours?" Sky looked up from his book, sending a slightly confused look at his roommate before realization dawned on his face.

"Hm? Oh, actually I don't have a Valentine. It just keeps the girls at bay and helps me bypass the headache that comes with it." Bridge stared open-mouthed at the blue ranger.

"You dirty liar!" Sky grinned impishly at the younger ranger before shrugging nonchalantly.

"Not a total lie, really. I do have someone in mind for a Valentine but I'm not sure if they feel the same way." He leveled a stare at his friend and Bridge couldn't help but stare back. "It's the not knowing that annoys me the most." Sky shrugged, breaking the silence and Bridge instinctively sought to lighten the mood.

"I never really had that problem." Bridge grinned, wiggling his gloved fingers. "Aura reading. I never have any doubt about what people think about me." Sky cringed.

"I do not envy you that power." Bridge shrugged, a slight laugh escaping him.

"It's not so bad. At least not now that I'm learning to control it. I don't hear voices anymore, not unless I want to and I don't feel emotions unless they're extreme." Bridge shifted under Sky's gaze. "What?" he asked. The older ranger shook his head. Bridge grinned, taking off one glove. "You mind? I love the colors of your aura." Sky laughed, used to Bridge's childish request to 'play' with the colors and Sky always indulged him. True to form Sky nodded his agreement and Bridge happily went to work savoring the strength of the colors.

Bridge loved to read auras. It allowed him to see behind the protective front that most people put up. No one wanted to be vulnerable but with one wave of his hand Bridge could see the type of person they were. It was part of what he loved – and shit, did he really just admit to that? – about Sky. Sky was the type of person who shut people out, intentional or not. Almost every person close to him had died and he tried to shield himself from any more pain. To the other rangers, he came across as arrogant, but Bridge got to see past that. As guarded as Sky was, he had the brightest aura that Bridge had ever seen and as the green ranger held the swirling reds and oranges in his palm, a sense of absolute calm enveloping him, Bridge was content.

* * *

Sky woke early on Valentine's Day. The sun was barely over the horizon, meaning he had plenty of time to set his plan in motion. They had the day off, which meant that Bridge wouldn't be moving until around noon and according to the psychic, even that was too early. Settling back against the wall, Sky indulged in his favorite morning activity – Bridge watching. When Bridge was awake, his body thrummed with suppressed energy, like a plucked guitar string. When he was asleep, it was as if all the ideas and worries that plagued him during the day disappeared and the young ranger was unnaturally still. Yet Sky preferred this stillness to the constant nightmares that had once stalked his friend's dreams. 

Silently Sky studied his friend's face. No matter how many times he watched Bridge sleep, Sky never tired of seeing the peaceful smile on the younger man's face. His eyes were closed but Sky was pleased because for once they weren't squeezed shut as if fighting off unwanted visions. His breathing consisted of steady, even breaths as opposed to the fitful, labored gasps that once accompanied Sky's awakening. Tearing his gaze away briefly, he glanced at the clock. Sending on last smile at Bridge's sleeping form, he quickly and quietly slid from his bed and exited the room.

Creeping quietly down the corridors, Sky sought to avoid his own rabid fan base. He knew that, for the most part, they meant well but he couldn't help but feel slightly creeped out by them. And really, he had no more room for Bridge dolls under his bed. Stealthily sneaking into the kitchen Sky paused, listening for any commotion. Hearing none, he grinned, surely putting the Cheshire cat to shame, and began pulling out the needed ingredients.

Some time later, feeling particularly self-satisfied, Sky set his creation in the common room, knowing full well that someone would be up soon and find it. Placing the letter where it would be found, Sky stifled a very unmanly giggle and crept from the room. Slinking down the halls, the blue ranger made a mental note to send thanks to Tina and Kyoshiro. Sliding into his room, he could barely wait for his surprise to be found.

He didn't have long to wait. It had been about a quarter after eleven when he had finished setting up and at eleven-thirty precisely a loud banging occurred at the door. Sky waited a bit before answering, enough so that Bridge was blinking blearily at him as he opened the door.

A young cadet stood before him, shifting nervously under his gaze. She looked familiar to him and he belatedly realized that she was one of the girls that had asked him to be her Valentine. Christ, how many had asked him? Eh, it didn't matter.

"Yes?" he asked, politely enough.

"S-sorry to b-bother you." Bridge tried not to flinch at her stuttering as he climbed out of bed. "I was t-told to come get Cadet Carson." Bridge looked up in surprise, briefly meeting Sky's gaze as the older cadet glanced over his shoulder.

"Me? Why?"

"I-I don't – Something was left for you in the common room and it's causing a bit of an uproar. Everyone wants to know what it is." Bridge cocked his head in confusion.

"Alright, I'm coming." The girl nodded and left. Bridge was unusually quiet, as he got dressed. Sky stayed on his bed, dutifully pretending to read. Bridge paused at the door, looking hesitantly at his friend. Sky raised his eyes from his book, peering at the nervous brunette. Bridge smiled shyly at him. "Do you mind?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper. Sky smiled softly, marking his book before getting up and stretching, popping his spine back into place. Walking to the door Sky grinned again.

"Ready?" Bridge nodded and Sky slid the door open.

* * *

A small crowd had gathered around the table in the middle of the room. As Bridge entered the common room it was like watching the parting of the Red Sea in slow motion. Utter silence pervaded the room, the echoes of the blue and green rangers' footsteps resounding loudly throughout the room. 

Approaching the table, Bridge could feel his heart pounding and he was surprised that no one called him on it. Sky remained a few steps behind him. Still, his body heat was a comforting presence when all eyes were focused on him.

The table wasn't nearly as bad as Bridge feared it might be. The table was almost completely empty except for a bouquet of roses and a large steaming plate of fresh made French toast. Bridge could feel his face flushing as he reached out to pick up the card with his name printed on it.

_Bridge, I know how much you love toast. I hope you enjoy my treat. Would you be my Valentine? Y.S.A._

If at all possible, Bridge felt his face flush even more. Around him the cadets waited to be told the goings on of this unprecedented turn of events.

"Sky," he whined quietly. Bridge didn't need to say anything else.

"Alright you guys," Sky stated, voice full of authority. "Leave him alone. It's no one's business but his. Go on." The crowd dispersed, last glances being shot over shoulders at the green ranger. "You alright?" Bridge stayed quiet before slowly taking a bite of toast.

"Oh…my…god! This is so good. If I knew who this person was I might just say yes for their cooking ability…But who is Y.S.A.?" Sky laughed, taking the offered slice. If he had noticed that he was the only person that Bridge ever shared his toast with, he kept quiet, something for which Bridge was grateful. "It's weird…" Bridge mused, ending a companiable silence.

"I think Y.S.A. stands for 'your secret admirer'. What's weird?" Sky pressed. "You're surprised that someone likes you that much? There must be someone that you really like." Bridge shrugged a shoulder.

"Yeah, I like someone; doesn't mean that there's even a remote possibility of them liking me back." Sky sighed heavily. Apparently it was going to take a lot more to convince Bridge that someone could actually love and want to be with him.

"Self-pity doesn't look good on you, Bridge." Sky stated, trying no to grin like a besotted fool as the younger ranger finished devouring the French toast. Bridge nodded, pausing in concentration before turning huge brown eyes on the blue ranger.

"But what if they only think they like me and once they find out more about me then they'll find out that they don't like me as much as they thought they did and then they'll call me a freak and leave and tell all their friends and then no one will want to be around the freak and anyone who has any contact with me will be ostracized from society until it gets so bad that eventually you all will leave me, too, and Sky, I really don't want to be alone again." Sky had watched on in worried bemusement as Bridge supplied the day's quota of Bridge-babble. Seeing the tears that threatened to fall, Sky knew a distraction was needed, and fast.

"Let's go for a walk." Bridge looked at him in confusion before following him outside. "Bridge, when's the last time any of us left you alone when you were in trouble?" The younger man paused to think.

"I can't remember," he admitted. Sky nodded and continued walking.

"When's the last time I left you alone when you were having a nightmare?" Bridge blushed.

"Never…" he admitted.

"When have any of us let a monster get away with hitting you? Or injuring you? Or kidnapping you? Or attempting to kill you?" Bridge said nothing and Sky continued talking. "If we'd take on Gruumm to keep you safe, you really think we wouldn't take on some random stranger?" Bridge ducked his head shyly, not having though of the situation like that.

"Sorry," he muttered, embarrassed over his earlier bout of insecurities. He really should have known better. Even if this person turned out to be the scum of the earth, his friends would always back him up. Sky grinned, letting Bridge know that his stupidity had been forgiven. Just then it magically turned to sunset and they professed their undying love to each other over a candle light picnic. Not really. However, Jack appeared in a panicked state of mass hysteria, desperation and utter confusion.

"Sky, man, please. I really need a favor out of you. This is the first holiday that Ally and I are going to spend together and with it being Valentine's Day –" Bridge twitched, "it has got to be perfect. Do you think maybe you could cook us up some dinner? If you don't mind, that is, nothing big, just –"

"It's fine, Jack. There's no problem. Consider it done." Sky answered, laughing slightly at the sight of a befuddled and obviously nervous red ranger. Jack's face melted in relief but Bridge's face was marred by a frown. He had never been aware of the fact that Sky could cook. "Hey Bridge, I'll meet up with you later, okay?" Bridge started from his thoughts, flashing an easy smile at his two friends.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll meet you in the kitchen later, alright?" Sky nodded in agreement and walked off with Jack, bandying about ideas for dinner and what would be an appropriate dessert to follow.

Left to his own devices, Bridge wandered the halls of SPD in a daze. Cadets moved out of his way, noticing the all too familiar look of intense concentration on the green ranger's face. It would take nothing short of a miracle to pull him out of his head. Meanwhile, Bridge continued to muse. _'Could it be,' _he wondered, _'that perhaps Sky actually felt the same way?'_ His body ached with the need to say yes but his brain continued to bombard him with all the logical, and just as possible, scenarios.

Bridge sighed, belatedly realizing that he was standing outside of his room. As the door hissed open, Bridge tried to take his mind off the whole secret Valentine spiel but it was a little difficult seeing as how a new surprise greeted his return.

A small box sat in the middle of Bridge's bed and he hesitantly walked over to it. Cautiously lifting the box closer, his eyes widened slightly as the faint aroma of oranges reached him. Suspicions shoved aside, Bridge tore open the box, almost laughing giddily at the sight that greeted him. Orange chocolate. Shoving a piece into his mouth, Bridge smiled happily as he picked up the note.

_Still don't think anyone could love you?_

Bridge smiled at the paper in his hand before a wonderful, absolutely brilliant idea presented itself. He mentally kicked himself for not thinking of it earlier. Hastily pulling off a glove, Bridge held the paper in his bare hand, absorbing the aura. Immediately he was surrounded by love, nervousness, and…utter calm? Bridge started, staring at the paper in his hand. Only Sky could make him feel that calm. With his heart pounding in his chest, Bridge headed towards the kitchen.

* * *

As Bridge neared the kitchen he could hear laughter and clanging pots coming from within. Quietly slipping through the door, he watched as Sky efficiently cleaned the dishes while playing some sort of game with Boom. 

"Never Have I Ever…laughed so hard I peed." The blue ranger laughed, shaking his head.

"My turn. Alright, let's see…" Sky paused to think, drying a saucepan. "Never Have I Ever…broken a bone." Boom cursed under his breath, bending a finger so that he was only holding up six and took a swig of his soda.

"What are you guys doing?" Bridge asked, thoroughly confused.

"Oh, hey Bridge," Boom greeted. "Happy Valentine's Day." Bridge's eye twitched and Boom sent him a worrying gaze. "Um…yeah. So we were just playing Never Have I Ever. I'll let Sky explain it to you, though, 'cause Kat's expecting me back in the lab. I have to finish running some tests. Later," he waved, exiting the kitchen.

"Basically, it's a drinking game, but we play with sodas," Sky explained, setting a bottle in front of the green ranger. "Then, each player holds up ten fingers," he showed, holding up his hands, palms outwards, fingers spread. Bridge mimicked him. "That's right. Then, one player starts by saying Never Have I Ever… and then they have to finish the sentence with a true statement. If any of the other players have done the statement, they take a drink of their soda, or whatever, and put one of their fingers down until only one person is left. So if I started with Never Have I Ever…been able to do the splits," he prodded. Bridge stared blankly for a second.

"Oh, I get it!" he exclaimed, opening his soda and taking a sip. "That's a cheap shot," he grumbled, putting one of his fingers down. Sky laughed, picking up another pot and starting to dry it with a dishtowel. "Ok, let's see. Mm… Never Have I Ever…gone skinny-dipping." Sky grinned, shaking his head 'no' as he set down the pan and picked up another. Bridge knew he shouldn't push, but he just couldn't resist. "Wanna try it?" Sky's movements never faltered but Bridge could swear that the stoic blue ranger was blushing. Bridge grinned; he'd have to see that look on Sky more often.

"Never Have I Ever…been on a blind date." Bridge's grin widened as he shook his head, ears detecting the slight waver in Sky's voice.

"Way to ignore the question, Sky. Is there a reason for that? Never Have I Ever…smoked a cigarette." Sky reached for his soda, bending a thumb against his palm. Bridge quirked an eyebrow. "Never pegged you for a smoker." Sky shrugged, swallowing the liquefied candy.

"I only smoked once, after my dad died. And it's the only time I did anything illegal, thank-you very much. I didn't think you were serious about it. Besides, where would we go skinny-dipping? Let's see, Never Have I Ever…seen one of my friends have sex." Bridge made a face and sipped his soda. Sky laughed. "Seriously? Who? Actually, never mind, I don't want to know." Bridge laughed.

"_I_ didn't want to know. And why wouldn't I be serious? Though I see what you mean about where. Alright, Never Have I Ever…wrote on somebody's face after they passed out." Sky sighed, settling against the counter, swallowing another mouthful of soda.

"Dru, before he was transferred and then deflected to help Gruumm," he explained shortly. "Never Have I Ever…done the 'mad search for clothes' when someone knocked on the door." Bridge laughed, picturing Sky scrambling for clothes to answer the door, before shaking his head.

"I'm not so disorganized that I have to scramble for clothes. You're losing." He added.

"We're tied, Bridge."

"Not for long, muscle boy." Bridge smiled wickedly and Sky could feel his stomach drop out. "Never Have I Ever…kissed someone of the same sex." Sky swallowed hard, reaching for his soda. Meeting Bridge's eyes for the first time since he entered the kitchen, Sky raised the bottle to his mouth and took a drink. Bridge stood, heart pounding in his ears, and moved until he was pressed against the blue ranger.

"How long have you known?" Bridge smirked into Sky's chest, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"The cooking. And your aura was on the card with the chocolate." Sky laughed quietly, pulling Bridge closer against him. "I hoped, after finding out that you cook. And then…how'd you know that I liked orange chocolate?" he asked, shifting to look up at Sky's face.

"Tina and Kyoshiro." Bridge hummed contently, burrowing his face back into Sky's chest. "How long…how long have you wanted this?"

"Probably since we were first assigned to the same room. I walked in and saw you and the first thought that popped into my head was 'damn'. Or, something like that." Sky snorted.

"You're such a loser."

"And you love me for it."

"Oh, do I?"

"Yep. Hey Sky?"

"What, Bridge?"

"I love you, too."

"That's good to know." Bridge chuckled.

"Hey Sky?" Sky sighed heavily.

"Yes, Bridge?"

"Never Have I Ever…kissed someone of the same sex." Sky smirked.

"Well, it's only been a few minutes… I think I can fix that…"

* * *

Bridge barely registered the fact that the kitchen had suddenly dissolved into their room, but with Sky's mouth firmly attached to his and his solid weight pressing him into the bed, Bridge really didn't care whether they were in their bedroom or still in the kitchen. Sky tore his mouth off of Bridge's, staring down at the green ranger. Bridge nodded and Sky pulled back momentarily, searching the nightstand for a condom and lube. 

"Ready?" he asked, settling himself between Bridge's legs, and really, what kind of question was that? Bridge would have laughed if he weren't otherwise engaged with glaring at the man above him. Sky chuckled, coating his fingers with lube before circling Bridge's entrance. Bridge closed his eyes, concentrating on staying relaxed as Sky fingered him, trying to be quick and careful at the same time. He waited until Bridge was pushing back before removing his fingers and shoving his cock into Bridge, stretching his walls.

Bridge winced; he hadn't been fully aware of just how big the blue ranger was. Sky tried to stay as still as possible, wiping away the tears that managed to leak from the green ranger's eyes. Moving slowly, Sky started to rock, eyes trained on the boy beneath him. Bridge gasped, clinging to the older cadet as he picked up momentum.

"Sky, harder." The sound of Bridge begging was all it took for Sky to lose control. He grabbed Bridge's hips and started pounding. Bridge moaned and Sky shifted a hand, starting to stroke in time with his thrusts. Bridge arched, muscles spasming and clenching and with a few more thrusts, Sky came as well.

"Ride it out," he whispered, trying to keep his weight of the younger ranger. Bridge nodded and for a few minutes the only sound in the room was the heaving pants as both men tried to catch their breaths. Reluctantly, Sky pulled out and disposed of the condom, settling next to Bridge. Instinctively, the younger man curled into Sky's chest and the blue ranger wrapped an arm around his slighter frame. "Happy Valentine's Day, Bridge." Sky muttered, dropping to sleep. Bridge didn't answer, but for the first time in forever, he didn't flinch at those words.

Reviews are love.


End file.
